


Impossible to Buy for

by Skye



Category: All Grown Up!, Rugrats
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica's not too pleased with Susie's gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible to Buy for

When Angelica finished opening the carefully wrapped gift, she frowned.

"Uh... What is it? Didn't you like this?" Susie said.

"Come on Susie, you're my girlfriend, not my mom," Angelica said.

"Yeah, thankfully. I don't think I'd be up for a job that big," Susie joked.

"You don't have to go buy me something just to stop me from stealing it. Your lecture was more than enough," Angelica said, still frowning as she crossed her arms.

"Hey," Susie began, putting her hand on Angelica's shoulder. "Don't you think I got it because I knew you wouldn't do something that stupid? You're impossible to shop for, you're so picky, and already have everything. This I knew you liked... And didn't already have."

"Oh yeah? Um... Thanks," Angelica said, looking away as she blushed in embarrassment.

"You're welcome. Now put your head up and smile for the picture, sweetie!" Susie teased.

"Susie!" Angelica looked over and scowled again, then quickly followed directions before Susie pressed the shutter.


End file.
